Jewelpet Tinkle, Happiness is Magic!
by Tarademi
Summary: Akari is a normal human girl until one day she meets a tiny white rabbit near the beach who reveals herself to be Ruby, a mysterious creature called a Jewelpet born to become a friend to a human. Together they visit Jewelland and get accepted into the Magic Academy and have many adventures! Extra two characters added!


**First the disclaimer: Jewelpet Tinkle does not belong to me, I wish it really did though, here's a fanfic by me, two new characters are introduced here! The chapter one is sorta skipped since it would be kinda boring to read that bit, Watch episode 1 to find out what REALLY happens. **

**Chapter 1: Akari and Ruby: Doki Doki**

**A few years ago... There exists in another dimension, the Land of Magic called Jewelland, ruled by the kind Lady Jewellina who from her castle observes the humans with a kind heart. 'My dearest humans, living life with happiness and purity' she said aloud in a crystal chamber. 'But still, there is also worry and sadness is human lives...' Began a mysterious being on a crystal ball. Lady Jewellina raised her wand and magic flowed through it, turning the crystals into small pets.**

'What's the matter? You're really late? Did something happen? Nevertheless come in...' Began the teacher of Akari's new class as she went in. Akari pouted at the little white rabbit outside who's ears folded adorably and sadly. 'Well, we voted on class deliveries, You are to do them Sakura-San, and your seat is there...next to Yuuma Jinnai' began the teacher in a friendly voice. Akari started to blush furiously. 'One more thing, please introduce yourself Sakura-San...'

'Um...Akari Sakura is my name...' Began Akari. 'I knew it! I told you that she's the little sis of Monica Sakura' began the whole of the class. Akari gazed at the class uneasily. 'And her sister...is not one bit like her!' The classmates exclaimed. Akari looked stunned and sad too as she took her seat. 'Now beginning with class 6 arithmetics' said the teacher writing on the board. 'Umm...er...' Began Akari looking at Yuuma-kun. Her image showed a picture with him shining as he sat, 'IT'S NOT USE!' She thought slumping further into her seat...

Akari stood by her window with a rather depressed face. 'Why can't I say what I want to?' She asked herself. 'I'm Sakura Akari, I'm new here. Let's be friends everybody, okay?' She asked herself. A burst of tears and sobbing startled her and she spotted the tiny white rabbit from before. 'YOU, AGAIN?!' She asked shocked. 'I'm sorry, I-I just w-wanted to help you!' Cried the rabbit. 'It's okay, I guess, it happened because I did not believe in myself, why aren't my other friends there? Only Yuuma-kun...' She asked herself.

'Alright! Look at this Akari-chan! Tinkle tinkle magical charm!' Shouted the small rabbit as a magic circle formed around a soft toy. It glowed in rainbow colors and suddenly the cat-soft toy wagged its tail. The rabbit called Ruby smiled widely. The soft toy grabbed its hand and danced on the table. 'Akari-chan! Akari-chan!' The two cheered as the girl's eyes widened in surprise.

'Say, Ruby, that was magic wasn't it? Who are you really? Your eyes are sparkling as well' murmured Akari as the rabbit hopped onto her lap. 'You see, I am a Jewelpet, my eyes are made of magical Jewel stones and I live in Jewelland' began Ruby. 'The Jewelland?' Asked Akari. Ruby licked her nose and began 'Jewelland is a land of magic, everyone there can use magic and alchemy, much greater magic is possible there!' 'Magic right? It would be great if I could use it too...' Began Akari. 'If I could use it then I'd become much more bold and have friends, chat to Yuuma-kun when I want, become a manga artist and a singer' said Akari with a sigh.

'If-If only I was a greater magician I could bake your dreams come true!' Exclaimed Ruby with tears in her eyes. 'I-I was just kidding!' Began Akari. 'Alrighty, Tinkle Tinkle Magical Charm!' Began Ruby conjuring a flower similar to the one on her head. 'Is-Is this for...me?' Asked Akari. 'Yes, for Akari-chan!' Nodded Ruby. Suddenly Akari burst out laughing. '~Wai! Akari-chan is laughing!' Bounced Ruby. 'Alot happened today...but I'm glad I met you Ruby' began Akari hugging her new friend. Suddenly a red gemstone appeared in Akari's hand. 'Oh, I knew it! I found a girl with the same heart as me! Akari-chan!' Cheered Ruby. 'Wait, Ruby!' Mumbled Akari who was confused.

'Now we just have to chant a spell, was it here?' Began Ruby fumbling around with her JewelPod. Suddenly a magic circle emerged from underneath them. 'I did it again!' Began Ruby. Suddenly both of them began to float off the floor. 'Here's the spell, Tinkle tinkle magical charm, winkle winkle Jewelflash, did you memorize it Akari-chan?' Asked Ruby as they emerged in a mysterious dimension. Suddenly they began to fall. 'Say it Akari-chan!' 'It's no use I'll never be able to use magic!' Screamed Akari as they gained closer to the ground. 'You can Akari-chan!' Shouted Ruby who was crying again.

'I'm with you, we'll do it together!' Shouted Ruby once more. Akari realized it too and grabbed Ruby's paw. They changed the spell together and the next thing Akari knew, she was flying over Jewelland. 'This is magic? I'm flying?' Asked Akari. 'Yes, it's magic!' Cheered Ruby who was ecstatic. 'What should we do Ruby? This is so much fun!' Asked Akari. Meanwhile in the Academy...

'Ruby is kinda late-Dana, I wonder if she found a Rarerare with a matching heart?' asked a jewelpet. 'Hey look! It's Ruby!' Began another Jewelpet as they ran towards her. 'So what do you say Headmaster-Sensei?' Began a teacher called Halite. 'Ruby and you girl of RareRare, I further welcome you as students if this academy!' Began the Headmaster cheerfully. 'Thank you so much!' Smiled Ruby. 'We made it Ruby!' Said Akari As fireworks shot up into the sky. 'Welcome to Magic Academy!'


End file.
